Perfect Weapon
by Beyond Birthday L Lamperouge
Summary: It's not easy to be in love with your best friend, even harder is if that best friend is in a band. It's not easy to keep promises if you're never around to keep them. All you can really do is try, and fight like hell.
1. Flashing Through the Years

**Here is a warning: **

**1. Many of you will not like this story, it's not and Edward and Bella story so if you were looking for that hit the back button on your browser.  
2. If you do read and decide to leave hate mail do not hit that review button.  
3. If you're going to ignore the top message and do hit the button to leave hate mail, don't sign out like a pansy and leave a fake name, stand up for your actions.  
4. Don't hate BVB (Black Veil Brides) or their lead singer Andy Sixx, they are a main factor in this story... okay you can hate them if you want but don't do it they look like a bunch of girls or queers or I'd rather have Edward be with Bella in this story, you can hate them and say hey I hate their music and they're a sucky band (FOR THE RECORD YOU LEAVE ME A PM OR A REVIEW THAT SAYS THAT AND I WILL GO ON RANT MODE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THEIR MUSIC ISN'T THAT BAD BUT FULL RANT MODE WILL GO ON IF YOU SAY YOU HATE THEM BECAUSE OF THE WAY THEY DRESS).  
Those of you who are still reading this and want to stick around feel free to do what you please.**

**1996**

I was five, you were six, I never seen someone so funny, you had blonde hair that your dad would cut short, but it always grew to fast, by the time fourth of July would roll around your bangs were over your eyes. I remember when we first met.

I was crying on the play ground, upset because Mike Newton had tripped me and got mud all over my pretty dress. I knew my mother was going to be mad at me.

"Hey, you." I looked up, and there you were, I didn't understand why you were talking to me a kindergartner, you were a first grader. "Wipe your face off." You frowned.

I did so. "What happened to you?" You stuck your hand out helping me up.

"Mike Newton tripped me and got dirt all over my dress!" I started sniffling again.

"Dirt?" You laughed and turned around shaking your head, "kids get messy. By the way I'm Andy!"

"Bella."

**1999**

I was eight and you were almost nine. You were grounded and couldn't come to my birthday so you missed it but gave me a gift the next day at school. A week later I was curled up under my covers my dad had come home drunk and mom and him were arguing. You told me you had this funny feeling in your body that told you to come over.

You crawled in through my window and held me as my parents were yelling. You rocked me back and forth telling me it would be okay and singing to me softly.

**2003**

I was twelve you were turning thirteen, it was your birthday and my parents dropped me off. I ran up to your house excited, you answered the door tired, eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?"

"My grandma passed away this morning," you had barely whispered.

"Oh." I hugged you and we curled up on your couch.

**2005**

That day I was being made fun of, I had finally started my period at the late age of fourteen, I was in eighth grade when it happened and you were fifteen, and in high school, the boys were talking about how I was now game and the girls snickered and said cruel things.

The next day you stood outside the school to walk me home, you broke his nose, Tyler Crowley. A boy in your class because his younger brother had told him. I didn't know whether to jump for joy or shrink away in horror, but something changed I started thinking you were cuter.

**2006  
**I had finally entered high school, I was gone all summer so I wanted to see you first. I waited, when you walked into school I froze, you seemed taller, lean and some muscle but still boyish, your hair was longer. It hung in your face, your eyes were the same but they were outlined in eyeliner. Your clothes were the same only darker, as I got closer I finally saw the major change, there on your bottom lip there were two studs sticking out, snake bites I later over heard a kid in class say, and your hair was black as the night sky.

I waved hello and smiled, you looked at me and blinked, before pushing past me to go talk to a group of kids. I stood there and watched your back, little did I know that's all I would do.

**200**7

Your band hit the road today, you didn't say good bye, you barely know I'm there anymore. I was the shadow of your past, I got a letter today. It wasn't titled to me, but to my dad, it was from you. He never told me if it had anything about me but I knew better than to ask, once again I watched you leave.

**2009**

Your band is popular now, I guess I was hooked, I started wearing darker clothes, maybe if I did that from the start you would've stayed. I was graduating this year, hphm. I miss you, a lot I miss the friend that taught me how to ride a bike. Maybe if things were different I would've told you I loved you.

As I was getting my diploma today and stood on stage I looked around and a dark head caught my eye, I looked towards it and saw these blue eyes trapping me in their gaze, they looked so familiar. I shook my head, after graduation, there was a party held in the Cullen house, Emmett Cullen was known best for throwing wild parties.

"Hey." I felt the arms wrap around me and my heart jumped and thudded sickeningly.

"Oh hey." I tried not to flinch, I did this every time my suppose to be boyfriend Edward hugged me.

"So since you've decided to go to the University of Washington, I was thinking you could share my apartment with me." He stated as a matter of fact.

I never got a say so when it came to him, it was do it his way or he'd try to kill himself or make up some sob story.

I pulled away, "actually I'm already assigned a dorm."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

He grabbed my arm and I winced. "Ow."

"I told you you're moving in with me, got it?"

I opened my mouth.

"I think you should let her go." You walked around Edward and smiled at me.

"Andy!" I smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey kiddo, your dad sent me an invite to your graduation."

"Oh..." How did he do that?

"Fan mail, Bells, fan mail."

I must've said it out loud. But like always you'd answer.

"Well if it isn't super star back to his hometown!" Emmett boomed giving you a high five.

"Yeah," you whispered.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" I tried not to cry.

"Bella I'm sorry, I mean it's not easy being in a band."

"Save it!" I ran past you, choosing to never speak to you.


	2. Stuck in the Past

**You guys are awesome! I was so glad no one hated this so far! And the reason why the last chapter was formatted as if Bella was talking to Andy was because she was in her mind. That might happen a lot usually means Bella's stuck in the past.**

I don't know how long I was lying in my bed staring out the window, my first semester of college was over, but nothing's changed. I tried to twist away from the arm that was holding me.

"Don't." I heard the growl.

"Sorry." I really needed to stop saying sorry to him. "I have to go use the restroom."

"Make it fast." Edward sat up. I only nodded and went to the bathroom.

I don't know why I let this happen, a year a full year I've been living in a fake relationship. He'd come home late every night smelling like perfume, the kind that was too strong. The kind that made my positively sure who's it could have been. I jumped when he began pounding on the door, I opened the door and he grabbed my arm jerking me out and shoving me away.

I got ready to spend the day as the good little girlfriend, knowing he would be with someone else later. Though I've stopped caring, our goodbyes were emotionless and bitter, it still hurt to know that someone everyone wanted you to be with didn't want to be with you, but today Edward wanted to flaunt me to his new friends and probably the girl who's bed he was occupying at the time.

I couldn't help but shudder, Edward glared. "You getting sick?"

"Nope."

"You're not getting out of this you know." He pulled me towards the door.

I chose to stay quiet. He knocked and a blond answered. "Hi Edward!"

"Kate." He gave her a smile and her eyes lit up.

I wanted to say something, to care but I couldn't. "Hey Kate get in here that queerbo band you like is on!"

"They are not gay, James!" She screamed and ran back inside. We walked inside and around the corner, and Kate was hitting a sandy blonde guy with a pillow, "change it back!"

"Nope! Besides when I turned the TV on it was over."

I raised an eyebrow and Edward shook his head, "gay ass band."

My friend Rose came over with Emmett, their sister Alice was with her boyfriend Jasper, who invited us to a club to see a band that was playing there. Rose helped me with an outfit, calming me when I freaked out about how short the shirt was.

"I'm going to kill myself in these shoes."

"She'll be there, the girl that Eddie dear is seeing."

"Oh." I tilted my head,"who's the band?" I watched her shoulders tense.

"Hmm, I like this necklace."

"No."

"Wear it Bells! Everyone will think the A stands for Anthony, or Amazing..."

"Or Andy..." I whispered to myself.

_o_

We were sitting at a booth, Edward was no where to be found, I rolled my eyes. That boy was going to mess with the wrong person one day. I got up and headed for the bar, I leaned over the counter and ordered something nonalcoholic.

"Hey baby."

I looked to my side and a blonde middle aged man winked at me. I shuddered, unable to keep the disgust off my face.

"Back off dick face."

I turned and a dark haired man was leaning against the counter staring at me. "Hi. I'm Jake."

"Bella." I squinted my eyes he looked familiar, where have I seen him before? "Did you use to go to Forks?"

"Uh, no." He tilted his head.

"You look familiar." I grabbed my coke and stood up from the bar.

"I have to go." He whispered after staring over my shoulder for a second.

"Okay."

He left and I felt a hand on my waist. "Now that he's gone, we can..."

But the next words I heard were coming from the stage close to the back. "Hey guys how's it going? Thanks so much for letting us be here!" Everyone screamed. "Anyways," there was a low chuckle, "We are going to play a couple of songs for you, including some off our album!"

I walked to the stage, I was standing so close that if I reached out I could almost touch him. I fingered the necklace around my throat, staring at the boy who was no longer a boy in front of me. The microphone was raised and the guitarist, who I recognized as Jake started playing.

_I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds I feel your touch._

I flinched and looked down, I had to leave. I had to get out of here, the past was to hurtful, I turned around and nearly ran to the exit, being jerked back by the old man.

"C'mon baby don't leave." I jerked my arm away and hurried towards the door. Stepping outside into the cold air, I couldn't believe Rose, how did she know? How did Jasper know? Did they know? Had they? Was this a coincident?

I leaned against the side of the building, trying to block out the sounds of the screaming fan girls inside, I fingered the necklace again, why was he here? Why did he leave? Did I bore him with my problems? Is that why he turned away? Should I give the necklace back? Is he here to see me? So many questions were whirling around in my head.

**2002**

"Bells! I have a gift for you!" You smiled at me, "nice!"

I frowned looking at my pageant ready form. "I hate it when she does this to me."

"Why you look nice."

"I hate it, it's not me."

"You never know kid, sixteen years from now it could be."

I flinched and shook my head at you. I stomped past your shaking form.

"Hold on, I wanted to give this to you." You held up a necklace with a silver A on it. "It's for Andy. So when I'm not there for you, you can squeeze it or somethin'. Like if I can't sneak out to rock you to sleep."

I tilted my head knowing that was never. because you were always there. "Is there another reason?" I squinted my eyes, looking at your face that started to turn pink.

"No," you looked down. "Just let me put it on you." I held my hair as you placed it around my neck. "There, perfect."

Why did I have a feeling that this was some sort of promise ring type necklace?

**So what'd ya think? What do you think should happen? **

**R&R, for those of you who didn't know that the song was The Mortician's Daughter. **

**I also hid either a quote or lyrics in the story, who ever can tell me the place where the quote is from and who says it or the name of the song and who sings it might get a teaser to the next chapter.**

**I also put a link to Bella's outfit on my profile, check it out. Tell me what you think. I love getting reviews, just about as much as replying to them.**


	3. Skimming Over the Needle

**I forgot to mention I have a twitter StalknMoonLight, and a facebook page, links are on my profile. The song lyrics were from Allison Iraheta's song Scars. Do you think you can find them now?**

**I'm recently torn because Sandra left BVB, that kind of made this story have to rewind in my head, so now it might not go the way I originally intended it to. BUT I do welcome Christian "CC" Coma to the band, may you have a happy time with BVB and please stay in the band.**

**Onwards...**

What was I really suppose to do? Stay outside and hope no one would come after me? I sighed and pulled out a cigarette, I really didn't smoke, but I needed one. I dug in my pockets looking for a lighter, only to come up empty.

"Here."

I looked up from the spot where I was sitting to see him leaning over me, lighter stuck out, cigarette in the other hand. I took it carefully and lit my own. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Welcome." He sat next to me. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was okay, I had to leave for a smoke break though." I took a drag from it.

He sighed, "Bella, I know I upset you, can we just talk?"

"What is there to talk about, you left, didn't write, ignored me, came back expecting it to be okay just to say hey I'm leaving again."

He flinched. "I'm actually going to go back home soon."

"In California?" I closed my eyes.

"No, here. I'm going to visit my mom, and dad." He breathed out and I watched the smoke leave his lips and disappear into the air.

"They'd love that."

"Would you?" He looked at me and I looked back. I closed my eyes and looked away, flicking the ash off my cigarette, "Bells?"

"I don't know." I tilted my head up. "I guess."

"Bella, would you be mad if I told you that I'm sorry for leaving you?"

"No."

"Would you get mad if I told you that I missed you and I'd like to spend the rest of the evening with you, like old times?"

"No."

I heard a chuckle, "is your boyfriend going to get mad?"

"I don't have a boyfriend just a cheating narcissistic bastard that won't leave me alone, a couple of Framing Hanley posters that I can't put up, a shrine to Black Veil Brides that I have hidden in my closet, and a snow-hobo that I call Frank." I giggled. "Andy, relax, I was only kidding about the snow-hobo named Frank... his name is actually George."

Andy smiled at me and started laughing. I soon started laughing with him. He tossed his cigarette to the ground and stood up. "Wanna come meet my band mates?"

"Sure," I tossed my cigarette and followed him inside. I heard squeals and the guy that helped me out at the bar, Jake, I think, was surrounded by Alice and Kate. I marched over and jerked them off him. "Sorry 'bout that Jake."

"Take it easy man, you're twenty-five, not eighteen. You could get in trouble, and you know who the big dog is around here. Chief Swan."

I tried not to laugh at Andy. "Don't worry, Jake, my dad wouldn't hurt you if I told him you were one of Biersack's friends."

"Watch it Swan." Andy leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Or you'll get us all killed."

I laughed, "you better get back on stage and sing before the mob of fan girls decide to grab your junk, or rape you."

"Would you be one of those fan girls?"

I squinted my eyes, "hmm, if I get to the front of the mosh pit I'll be the only fan girl." I smiled and turned to go back to the booth.

I counted down in my head when I sat down, Rose gave me a wide eyed look. I shook my head. Five... Four... Three... Two... One.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" Kate wrapped her arms around me. "how did you get to be so buddy-buddy with Andy?"

"Biersack?"

"His last name is Sixx!" Kate jabbed me with her finger.

"His _real name _is Andrew Dennis Biersack."

"This next song is for a friend of mine who's in this crowd tonight! It was our favorite song growing up..."

_In a world of doubt and danger, you see it everywhere _

_Your friends turn into strangers, does anybody care _

_But when all hope is lost, I'm gonna be there, whatever the cost _

_When you feel lost _

_Someone to hold you with all of their might _

_Through the darkness night, I'll be there _

_I'll fight hell to hold you, no river too deep or mountain high _

_I'll fight hell to hold you by my side _

_I'm gonna fight hell to hold you, till time stands still and worlds collide _

_I'll fight hell to hold you by my side _

_Ooh, the jealous and the lonely, they try to keep us apart _

_But let 'em come between us, that's when the trouble starts _

_'Cause there's one thing I know, I'll be beside you wherever you go _

_You can be sure..._

He looked around as he sang his eyes settling on me, smiling the whole time. I smiled back, but soon his smile faded and an arm looped around my shoulders. I turned my head and lips crashed onto mine, a tongue forced my mouth open. I pulled away, stumbling back into a group of people.

"I'm sorry." I murmured before turning to look at Edward. "What the hell?"

"What can't a boyfriend kiss his girlfriend?"

I glared and shook my head, what game was he playing at? He never cared about me at all until someone else was interested. I crossed my arms and looked towards the stage, Andy had quit singing and was staring at me.

He turned and said into the mic. "Hold on I have to go, you know take a piss." Then walked off the stage.

Kate was staring at me, and Alice had her mouth open. "So do you know how amazing it would be if we knew Andy when we were little! Imagine all the sweet stuff we'd get!"

I looked at Rose who was laughing. "Yeah! And you guys probably would've never thought he'd be this big!"

I smiled thinking of a girl Bree Tanner that was in Andy's grade, she told him he wouldn't amount to anything. I wonder if she's seen the news?

"I would've known." Kate smiled. "And we would've dated, his best friend would be my best friend and they'd go do manly things together, and while doing those things he wouldn't shut up about me." She gushed and I tried not to laugh.

"Okay... I'm back, I actually want to sing a song of my best friend's choice. So Bella Swan what shall it be?"

I jerked my head to the side and yelled, "Knives and Pens!"

"You got it B!" He yelled as the music started.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_I've lost all faith in this blurring light _

_Stay right here we can change our plight! _

_Storming through this, despite what's right!..._

I decided to go to the bar and try to get a drink again. I was standing there sipping a drink for a few minutes when he came over. "Hey, wanna leave?"

"What about meeting your friends?"

"How about some other time! I really want to spend the rest of the night with you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.


	4. Snow White Suprises

I stretched and yawned, the snow was falling heavily outside. Ah, Christmas time in forks. I secretly loved coming home around this time because that meant Edward had to go back to his parents house and they had to go visit the grandparents in Chicago. Though my dad did have to leave for his early shift today, as I was walking up to the room I spent my childhood years I heard a tapping noise.

"Bells let me in I'm freezing my ass off here!"

I looked at his pouty face and then smiled, "I thought you could take the cold?"

"We were in fourth grade then, now come on!" I opened the window and watched Andy sneak in.

"No need to be quiet Edward's not here."

"Oh! Well then." He stomped down the stairs, "it was fucking cold out there Swan so I need warmth and it was hard fucking work climbing that damn tree, so I need nourishment! Kitchen now!"

"You know how to make hot chocolate," I giggled.

"Not without burning the mix! Plus my birthday's tomorrow!"

I smiled this was the boy I remembered from before the band, before life kicked in. After I showed off my skills at not burning the hot chocolate we sat down and talked, but what was there to really talk about when I had no idea who he was talking about in hollywood and everything I brought up mentioned Edward.

"Why?" I looked up at Andy and tilted my head.

"Why what?"

"Why stay with him, knowing your relationship is like that?" I stared at him, at his furrowed eyebrows and then looked down at my cup.

"I don't know, I mean, he at least showed a little interest, I was that girl that you can take home to dear mother and be proud of and show off to all your friends..."

"but he wants a girl who he can not take home or show off!"

"At least he's around!" I slapped my hand over my mouth and stared at him, oh fucking shit. "Andy, I'm-I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up, you know what. I only left because it was my dream to be in a band. I left because I wanted to make something out of myself, to be someone... someone to you."

"To me? You are someone to me. You're my friend."

He let out an aggrivated scream. "A friend! Seriously Bella! I don't want a friendship with you!"

"What?" I leaned closer.

"I'm in fucking love with you! Have been since you cried over Mike getting your fuckingly ridicoulous dress dirty!"

I stared at him in shock. This was not my best friend, the one who held me when my dog died or that spent more times burning food just to make me something when I was sick. The friend who I would stay up watching batman movies with. Where did my best friend go?

In my trip inside my head I didn't notice him lean closer. Not until he whispered.

"Bella, please, I love you." Why didn't I pull away?

His lips touched mine and I hit full panic mode then. I jerked away, knocking over our cups of hot chocolate, "you need to leave."

"Bella..."

"NOW!"

He got up, and I realized while most guys would yell and shout about being a complete tease or that they'd never come back, he only looked at me once and whispered an okay before leaving.

Never once in my entire life had I wished he would disappear again than I did that day.

ƤŴ

"AND YOU DID WHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!" I held the phone away from my ear.

"Rosie-"

"Don't you fucking 'Rosie' me, bitch you better go apologize NOW! I can't believe you, haven't you been wanting that boy to like you forever?"

"Rose that was back in sixth grade-"

"Bella. That boy, a boy who loves you for you, just amitted that he liked you and you like him to, but you kicked him out. Know what if I were you I'd say bye bye Edward hello Andy."

"But everyone wants me to-"

"Everyone wants this, everyone wants that. Bella do what you want to do. Now either come over here and join the birthday party- thank you Ashley- he said Andy refuses to leave his old room if you're not here, so join the celebration or stay over there and expect me to be over at you house standing over your bed in a Jason mask."

"Oh hell, shut up." I hung up the phone, I could go over ther it really doesn't mean I have to apologize does it? I walked over to the fence that seperated our yards and climbed up it. I looked at the front door and walked towards it.

"He's out back." I jumped and turned.

"Oh hi Mr. Beirsack!"

"Hello Bella, he's out back sitting in that tree house, you know I won't ask what happened but I hope it doesn't effect your friendship."

I only nodded and hugged him, then raced around the side to the old tree, almost sliding in the snow to get to it. I hated this thing but it held so many memories for us. Once I was inside I looked around and noticed him curled up with a blanket over him reading an old batman comic book.

"Hi"

He looked at me. "Bella."

"Happy Birthday." I sat down next to him. "So you're officially twenty now, feel any older?"

"No." He looked back at the comic. We sat there for who knows how long.

"You know you're missing your party."

"It's not really a party adults don't do that it's just a bunch of people gathered around to talk about how old you're getting and what to expect."

"Hey! I still hold parties."

"I came home to surprise you for your birthday and I couldn't ring the door bell, I couldn't do it. Just like I wanted to tell you back before I left to start the band. I wanted you to come along, for I knew that if you stayed I would've stayed too... but I knew you couldn't have liked me back be-"

I didn't think I just turned his head towards me and kissed him. "I made up my mind, I want to be the girl who you can take home to your mother, but also be the one who is liked because of love. The one who can be the batwoman to your batman!"

Andy started laughing. "If you haven't heard the new batwoman is a lesbian."

"Oh, then can you like some other superhero couple for a day."

"Nope." He was still laughing and I had to laugh too. Maybe this could work, I know it can. He leaned over and kissed me again. For both of us. I'm positive.


	5. An Itty Bitty Snowflake

"Hey! Andy, I don't think Bella's coming to your party!" I heard someone shout just under the tree. "Though it would've been nice if you could've told someone you were moving from your room to out here, fuck it's cold! Plus I really wanted to see my Bellsy."

I pulled away from Andy, "is that James?"

"Yeah." Andy whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "He wanted to see you."

I smiled, James was a painter, a gay painter. He came out my freshman year of high school and was second to Andy in my heart. Even though he's second he can wait, right?

I leaned forward and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, "not so fast batman. I'm not even close to done I have four years to make up for attention wise and at least ten in everything else."

"Don't rush, I can wait all night till you finish." His lips touched mine and my hands tangled in his hair. It felt right to be kissing him instead of Edward, it felt like heaven. I fell backwards and pulled him on top of me, my hands moved down to his shoulders then down over his back, I could feel of his spine through his shirt. I tugged it up as I went, soon my hands were on nothing but bare skin, he pulled away to pull it over his head and tossed it somewhere.

"Here let me get your hoodie." He reached for it and tugged it off of me. "Bellllla!" He groaned at my shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Are you trying to kill me." He stared at the symbol on my chest. "Isn't this shirt at least ten years old and you are wearing it still?"

"It's six and then it was so big it was practically a dress on me." I grabbed the hem of the Batman shirt and pulled it up and over my head then tossed it to my left.

I heard his breathing stop then pick up much more faster. He leaned down to his me and I felt his hands travel down my stomach to the button of my jeans. "You have to stop me Bella, please. Tell me to stop."

And I couldn't, I couldn't tell him to stop. I wiggled out of my jeans and shoes, and tugged at his jeans. I looked at him, where was my good side the side that always said no to Edward? I undid his jeans and started to pull them down as his hands covered my breasts and his hips rocked into mine.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He jerked away and I turned my head, "oh hey CC and Jinxx." Andy talked to them as if we all were discussing the weather and not as if they just cock-blocked him. "What's going on?"

"What's going on dude you were raping Bella for a good fifteen minutes be-"

"WHAT! How long have you two been standing there?"

"Uh, long enough." Jinxx tried not to laugh, "We were with James, all of us, Rose, Ashley, Jake, your parents, people from your school. Then this white shirt fell out of the tree house window and hit me in the face!" He held out the shirt, and a batman shirt, "and I think Ashley got hit in the head with a converse!"

I buried my face into Andy's chest. "Sorry."

"At least tell me if you two planned on using a condom!" We heard Rose yell up to us. "Don't act like we don't know what you two were doing because we heard the 'BELLLLLLLLLA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!' and we don't want little batchildren running around in the next year."

I felt my face burn even hotter and I closed my eyes. "I just came over to wish you happy birthday, Andy. I really must be going, I promised to call Edward today." I grabbed my jeans and my shirt from Jinxx. "Bye Andy."

When I was dressed I climbed down and walked home, this was suppose to be a simple hey I like you too moment how did it become so raunchy? I shut the front door and sat down on the couch, god I was such a whore!

"-not here right now leave a message."

"Bella! It's me, Andy, come on it's been a day. I think that's enough time right? Well I was just calling to tell you we'll be staying until January fifth, and Charlie wants my parents and I to spend Christmas over there with you. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable-fuck!"

"Hey! It's me again, well Christmas is tomorrow and I was hoping you'd come over? I mean Charlie said you would but... ah shit... I mean ya know... never mind just call me."

"Bells, come on it's Christmas! I got you a present... Bella, please does it really have to be this difficult?"

I covered my ears, I came to a conclusion I was not allowed to be around Andy till I broke things off with Edward, but I couldn't do that today. Not when a surprise was waiting for me.

"Hello, Isabella." Edward was smiling at me from my porch, "I thought I'd give you your present on Christmas this year, I had to beg my mom to let me come home for this."

"Listen, Edward we need to talk."

"Hold on, Bella. Please! This is important..."

ƤŴ

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hello, Mrs. Beirsack." I smiled falsely, Christmas with the Beirsacks best time ever. I went up to the small room that use to be Andy's and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" The door opened there stood Andy in a tuxedo, "Bella!"

"Andy, we need to talk."

"Seriously that's what I've been trying to do all week!"

"Edward is back, he came back early and he... and... he..." I started crying how was I going to do this. "I love you, Andy, you know I do."

"Bella? You're scaring me..." He looked at me and started to get up.

"Heaskedmetomarryhim." I could tell by the look on his face he did not understand what I said. Because the look wasn't anger but a confused calm. "He...me...marry...him." I got out through my sobs and thrusted my left hand towards him with the ring on it.

His face paled and he looked at me. "Why are you wearing that?"

"He just came over what was I suppose to do, I kept telling him to go away. I was trying to break up with him but he looked so hurt-"

"Bella, why is it on your _hand?_"

"-then he said Bella I have a present for you and then got down on one knee and told me he wanted to marry me and start a family-"

"_Bella_! Please! _Why _is it on _your _hand!"

"-told me he'd quit his cheating and that it was only me and he was pressured because of our strong friendship and-"

"BELLA WHY IS IT ON YOUR FUCKING _HAND_!"

I looked at him.

"Oh, God, did you say yes...? Bella, did you say it? Please tell me you told him no... _please._"

**Okay! I think this went okay, I was going to have a flash back but I think I'll save the Christmas for next chapter...**

**Announcement: **

**1) My Facebook account has been disabled and I think it was done by mistake so I am trying to fix that.**

**2) I was wondering if I held a sort of competition of who could make me the best banner/video for this story if anyone would do it... I've always wanted to do one.. or you could do any story I have written.**

**3) I'm going to start a Mortal Instrument duo and I need the best model pictures ever of **

**Jace, Clary, Alec (who I might make Howie Day), Simon, Isabelle, and Camille, I do have Magnus who is Adam Lambert, that was a winner from the start. :) **

**4)Follow me on Twitter.**

**5) Most importantly review, and leave in the comments what you think might happen.**

**Till next time-**


	6. Helpless in Seattle

**Still wondering about the banner/video thing...**

**I said screw my facebook, Twitter is better... then... my facebook was undisabled**

**oh and those who are here for BVB they won a Golden Revolver award for BEST NEW ARTIST!... an were nominated for somethin from Kerrang**

**Plus check out their new video for Fallen Angels, and for The Legacy, I know I raped the replay button!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I FUCKING LOVE YOUR GUYS' FACES!**

I slapped him, I felt bad for little while but then all it became was anger. "Seriously, Andrew, is that how you really think of me?"

"Bella, it is on your hand... Ow! Did you just fucking hit me?"

"I did not say yes to him-"

"Why are you wearing it-"

"-he thrust it on my hand and it's stuck!" I yelled at him.

There was a knock."Um, Andy, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Fine mom," he smiled. "Everything is okay." He stepped closer to me. "Let's go Bella before they send out a search party." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

I fisted my hand into the front of his tuxedo jacket and pulled him closer to me. "Let them look."

His lips moved to my neck,"okay."

"Andrew Dennis! You better get down here right now!"

He pulled away frowning so I took his hand and opened the door. We walked down to the living room and sat on the couch, my dad was sitting there staring at the tree and discussing the out come of the Packers game with Andy's dad. It never seems to get any better for him, since mom left us. I think it's funny actually, she left christmas evening to run away with a banker and on the way died in a car accident christmas morning.

"So, Bella, that ring?" Andy whispered in my ear. "Can I take it off?" His hand brushed down my arm and across my back, "please?" I mindlessly held up my hand and he jerked me off the couch, "Mom, we'll be back I have to help Bella get something." He pulled me out the front door and over to my dad's house.

"What are we do-" He kissed me.

"A bit of alone time before we open presents." I opened the door giggling. "Where is Edward by the way?"

"Oh he left after I told him I'd think about it, had to go back to chicago. I think."

"I wish he'd stay." I looked at him and his lips were on mine, "hand, now." He grabbed it and tugged, which the ring wouldn't budge, "fuck."

"I told you." I looked at him and he smirked, then lifted my ring finger to his mouth and stuck it in. Oh my god! "Andy?"

"Mmm?" His tongue brushed around the band and he hooked his teeth behind it and his lips closed around my finger, I stared open mouthed as he pulled it off. He spit it out into his hand. "Here you go."

I took it from him and set it on the coffee table.

"What?"

"That was..." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him. Our lips moving together, his hands grabbed the hem of my dress and tugged it up and over my head. My hands couldn't move fast enough to get rid of his jacket, tie, and vest. His hands moved up and started unbuttoning his dress shirt for me, my hands went to the pins in my hair and started pulling them out. I stepped out of my shoes and kicked them aside.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. "are we..?"

I pulled him to the ground with me, my legs wrapped around his hips and my arms around his neck still. In the far back of my head a voice kept whispering, _what are you doing? _What was I doing?

Soon his pants were gone and so was my bra, his mouth moved down to my neck and I giggled. "What?"

"Your lip ring, it's cold."

"Oh I'm sorry," he chuckled and kissed my shoulder, he leaned up and brushed a hand down the based of my throat, between my breasts, and over my stomach till he got to my panties. He hooked one finger in the waist band and pulled them down, kissing me as he did. A finger brushed against me and I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth, I couldn't find myself saying no now. His finger brushed against me again. "You ready?"

I closed my eyes, he'd be the first to even touch me like that, like this. His finger slipped between the folds and brushed against my clit, my eyes shut tight and I bit my lip. "Relax." Andy whispered against my cheek.

I wanted to ask if he's had sex before, but why wouldn't he had not have had it? He's had to have at least slept with one person. My body tensed when his finger started pressing harder against it. My hands grabbed his shoulders and my eyes closed tighter.

He pulled his hand away and I felt him brush against me, "hold on, this will hurt."

And did it hurt when he entered me, I gasped and whimpered. Holy shit, why couldn't men hurt too. "Bella, your lip you almost bit right through it." He leaned down and kissed me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think." I looked up at him. He pulled back and thrusted forward his hips meeting mine, over and over. The pain got some what better, enough to be tolerated. My legs came up and wrapped around his waist...

ҎẆ

"How long have we been gone?" I mumbled into Andy's chest.

"Long enough." He sighed, his hand trailed up and down my back and he started laughing. "I don't think I'll be able to look at your living room again."

"Thanks." I blushed. "Then my dad'll deffinately know something's up."

"You're nineteen, an adult-"

"I'm still his baby girl, and this is his house..."

"And we violated his living room floor." Andy smiled at me. "Don't worry it's not that big of a deal I'll try not to laugh at."

I smiled and kissed him. He rolled us over and pulled my leg up to his hip, something dug into my back and I reached behind me to get it. It was the ring Edward gave me, oh god I cheated on him. I cheated on Edward, not that he doesn't to me but I can't believe I did this.

"Bella?"

"I cheated on him, with you."

Andy's face darkened, "are you always going to bring this up? You said you'd break up with him, you don't want to get married and-"

"Please just leave me alone right now, I need to think."

Why did I ruin everything, everything, Andy got dressed and left while I got dressed I thought about how was I going to tell everyone, where was I going to stay, and could Andy and I work with him always traveling. I fixed my hair and walked back over to his house, my dad looked at me, eyebrow raised and I blushed. Mr. and Mrs. Biersack were looking at Andy, who was sitting on the couch staring at the christmas tree I sat down next to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek, which he reached up and wipped at it a few seconds later. I bit my lip and hoped no one saw that, but as I turned I caught his mom's eyes and she gave me a small sad smile.

As we opened presents Andy didn't even talk to me not even to tell me thank you for his presents, as I opened a box an even smaller box was in it and in that was a ring box. I opened it and gasped inside was a very beautiful engagement ring, it was the only present from Andy that I had. I now understood why he was freaking out so badly, I put it on my finger and smiled.

"Andy! I love it!"

"Take it off."

"What?" I looked at him.

"Take it off, now!" He stood up.

"Andrew!" His mother stood up, "what is going on!"

"Take it off!" He yelled at me again. "I don't want you to have that now."

"Why not?" I stared up at him.

"One because I'm always either second place or last with you! And two! You already have a ring for that finger remember Edward?"

"Andy, I never told him yes."

"But you never told him no! Now did you!"

"I'm going to!"

"Don't bother I don't want anything to do with you!" He grabbed my hand and took the ring off to march to his room. I stared after him, see I always mess everything up.

ṔẈ

It's been weeks since he left for California again, and that's how long it's been since he's spoken to anyone, school started last week so I was back in Edward's apartment. I told him I couldn't marry him now, might as well keep a back up plan right?

It was March tenth right around seven p.m when the news got to me, there had been an earthquake in Japan, in the are where Black Veil Brides were suppose to be playing. No, no, no. I called my dad and he told me he didn't know what was going on, neither did Andy's parents. For now it was a posibility he could be dead.

A few days later my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Daddy!"

"He's alright baby girl. He's back in California with his band."

"Oh, okay." I bit my lip, "thank you dad, bye."

Andy was safe, he was alive, but he still wasn't talking to me. Oh god I really need to get things right.


	7. Important AN revised

_**Okay guys sorry I forgot to put the poll on my profile So I fixed it and it's up right now!**_

_**GOMENNASAI!**_

* * *

_**Hey readers I was just updating to tell you that I have posted a poll on my page **_

_**It's to see which stories I should move over to my perment account **_

_**You can choose up to 5 options and from those top 5 I shall then **_

_**Make another poll to single it down to the top 3 that will be moved**_

_**To my account it means these ones will be rewritten and reposted **_

_**ASAIGTC**_

_**as**_

_**soon**_

_**as**_

_**i**_

_**get**_

_**the**_

_**chance...**_

_**A few seconds of your time is needed.**_

_**Please and Thank you**_

_**-BBLL**_


End file.
